Lunch Box
by Yuuki Raiga
Summary: A one shot story in AU. A normal college student, Elsword, and a quiet queen, Eve. She wished to chat with him yet her hesitation and afraid stopped her so she chose her lunch box to talk to him instead, but will it success as she expected?


**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword, just a wandering author who wish to release imagination.**

Main Character:

Elsword(18) - Knight Emperor Model

Eve(18) - Code: Esencia Model

Lunch Boxes

* * *

"See ya later."

Our main protagonist waved his hand to the certain dark haired woman as he parted away to run errand for dinner. He was humming his favorite tune which was played by a bard in Velder city, Noel who played lute as his main musical instrument. He met a small convenience shop nearby and entered, unaware that he had a stalker behind him. The silver haired girl peek to see him already in the shop and not sure if she should follow him or not.

Elsword was a young man living in Velder city to study in Northern Velder University. He was nothing special yet he was quite lively, despite living alone. He had an elder sister, Elesis Sieghart. She wasn't in Velder nor anywhere near it. In fact, she was living aboard in Hamel to work. Elsword earned ED from her sister as he only had Elesis as his only family, though he wanted to earn for himself.

The stalker following Elsword was Eve. She was well known as a beautiful woman and a quiet person since her high school and, of course, most male would try to ask her for a date. And of course, again, she turned them down without a second thought, which made her a Cold Queen till now. Her academic score was on top of any subject and easily passed the graduation exam with flying color. Many of invitations went sent to her from famous universities after her grade was released. However, to everyone's confusion, she chose Northern Velder University. No one understood why and her ambition was still remained unknown.

Eve had a target in her mind, a certain red haired man. Ever since she entered Northern Velder University, she began stalking Elsword from school till near evening that she went home. Her classmates could see her after Elsword everywhere, which grew suspicious.

The girl decided she entered convienience shop to find Elsword. She looked around searching for the sight of red color and found him standing before the fridge, hand on his chin in pondering. She snuck behind the stall and watched him thinking, a faint red dust appeared on her cheeks, seeing him this close.

"Let see… Some sandwiches… bacon or…"

Elsword muttered himself while staring at cold food in fridge. He didn't know how to cook and had to buy lunch box, or sandwiches. He sighed and took two of sandwiches before he went for the clerk to pay. He left the store and proceed to head home, Eve continued stalking him at the same time. a chill ran down his spine, feeling someone's eyes staring at him. He turned around to find but he didn't see anyone suspicious.

Eve hid behind the wall with a soft relief sigh, glad that she wasn't caught. She peeked again and saw him continue walking on his way home. She stepped slowly to avoid making any sound. However, she was stopped by one of her classmates as she approached Eve while waving her hand.

"Eve!"

The silver haired girl startled and saw her classmate walking to her. She breathed slowly to lower her heartbeat after her call and put up her poker face as usual.

"Lilith…"

"Eve, I was planning to give you back your notebook. But since you are here." The girl named Lilith let out an innocent smile as she gave Eve's notebook back to its owner "Thank you~"

Eve restrained from seeking Elsword before her and nodded, taking her notebook back "I hope it helped you solving your problem."

"It did. Oh, I gotta go. I have to run errand for mama. See ya!"

Lilith bid farewell to Eve and headed for supermarket. The moment Eve turned around, Elsword was nowhere to be found. She sighed in desperate and walked back to her home. After 5 mintes of walking, she stood right before a large gate of a mansion and pushed it open. Then she was greeted by her personal maid.

"Welcome home, your highness."

"I'm home, Ophelia."

She walked through the door and headed upstair before she threw her bag on her table and felt on bed, another attempt she couldn't do to talk to him. She pulled out her phone and opened it up to reveal a picture of Elsword when speaking to other female classmate of his. She could see a nature smile on his lips that made her heart race. However, her smile fainted. His classmate seemed to talk to him more oftenly. A pang of jealousy hit her.

"I wish I had courage to talk to him."

Then something hit her. Elsword never had a homemade lunch since Elesis moved out. She thought he must be wanting something new aside those usual meal he had when he sighed right at convenience shop. She had an idea.

"If I can't talk to him, maybe _it_ can."

She decided. But first, she needed a shower.

On a beautiful morning in Northern Velder University, Eve arrived at her class and sat on her seat and placed her bag down. She had her hand in it and took out her lunch box and put it in her table.

And took out another one from bag?

"Yo, Eve!"

Eve almost dropped that lunch box again and held it with both her hands, heart beating. She sighed and hurriedly put it in table before she faced Lilith, who was confused at her reaction.

"Eve? Something wrong?"

"No, nothing. Just your imagination."

Lilith could have sworn she heard Eve's voice panic. But then she shrugged it off, thinking It was just her imagination. She pulled her chair near Eve's table and they had a small chat of their subject.

On the opposite class, a certain red haired man had his head on the table and let out a desparate groan. He made a mistake this morning and forgot his lunch box at home. He woke up late and had to run like a madman to get to the class in time that he had to drop it at home unintentionally.

"You ok, bro?"

The blonded male classmate, Chung, approached and asked Elsword with concern. Chung Seiker was Elsword's best friend with long blonde hair down to his back tied in pony tail and two of dark hair's mark on both side of his head. Most of the students would mistake his gender as a female due to his figure that made the girls jealous.

"I'm not ok, I dropped my lunch box at home."

"Ouch. That's pretty bad. So what will you have for this lunch? And don't tell me you gonna starve."

Elsword paused what he was about to say and sighed "Yeah, I know. I think I will go with a can of soda. It didn't make me feel full but better than nothing."

The bell rang, alarming the student the first subject had begun.

As the time passed, the second subject was PE (physical education", and it will be a joint class of A1 and B1, Eve's and Elsword's class. Elsword changed into his sport clothes and ran around the field along with other students and sat on the grass field watching female classmates from two classes running their own turn. Elsword's eyes were on one person, Eve.

Elsword hadn't learnt to know her as both he and Eve didn't talk much, though all he knew was she was a cold queen and a gifted student. Aside from that, Eve was chosen as a beautiful by students in university. He kept staring at her face covering in sweat, amazed by her stamina higher than other female classmates. He didn't know he should thank or hate the school for making the girls wearing short blue pants that he could see her white thighs.

"Interested in her?"

The voice of my friend snapped me out of my gaze and turned around to see him lying on the grass.

"Not really, though."

"If you are planning to hit on her, I suggest you give up. She's not the type to date with any man. She has turned down lots of them."

"It's not like I would ask her for a date with me." Elsword protested "I haven't talked with her and known her yet, so asking her would mean trouble."

"But you can't deny she's beautiful, right?"

Elsword eyed on Eve again and she was resting with a cold bottle of water on her hand, drinking it down.

"Yeah…"

* * *

The time travelled fast to lunch, Elsword had to bear the protest of his stomach. It growled every time Elsword saw his classmates' food, which forced Elsword to slam his head on the table.

"Huh?"

He noticed something inside his table that was never there before. Elsword took it out and placed it on the table and found out it's a box, white box, tied with red ribbon. He looked around the class and wondered who would put it in his table. The right lower corner of the box had his name on it. He didn't remember bringing it with him. He decided pulling ribbon and opened it

"What!?"

Then he realized, it was a lunch box. He closed the box and rubbed his eyes to check if he was hallucinated or not. He opened it again and it didn't disappear.

"For real?"

The content of the box was a delicious well decorated homemade lunch with grilled meat cutting in small pieces on top of rice and vegetable covering them. His stomach growled louder by this and was unable to hold back. He picked chopsticks and began digging in.

"Delicious…" was his first thought upon making first bite.

Someone from the opposite of the class watched Elsword eating like there's no tomorrow and smiled, glad that he like her food.

When he finished, he clasped his hands and muttered "Thank you for the food." And closed it before putting it back in the table, though he couldn't help wondering who could make such a good lunch box and set it in his table.

After school, everyone patched their bags and returned home. Elsword hung his bag over his shoulder and went for the exit. He found the Queen stepping out from her class, her eyes glancing at him and looked away with a faint red. He was confused at her reaction as she went past him and shrugged.

Eve walked past Elsword and hid behind locker, waited for someone to leave out of her sight. She peeked and checked and sighed that he's out. She snuck in his class and checked his table for the empty lunch box. Opening it, she smiled upon seeing it empty.

"So he likes my homemade food."

She put it back and hurriedly went home to make another lunch box. Eve opened the gate on her own and rushed into her mansion, much to Oberon and Ophelia's confusion.

Eve got into shower and put on her pajama before she headed downstair and went for kitchen. Tying her apron on, she began cooking again with Oberon and Ophelia watching behind the door.

"Ophelia, what do you think what got our master into cooking? And… she seems lively…"

"Beat me, she has been like that since yesterday." Ophelia responsed "But I have to admit you, she's so happy."

Eve's maid slowly entered kitchen and watched Eve cooking another lunch box. However, she noticed two of them on the table. Who was she cooking for? As Eve was cutting carrots into pieces, she forgot to turn over the meet on the pan and almost burned if Ophelia helped her that.

"Ophelia?"

"Something got your mind, Master? And who are you making for?"

"Ah well… for someone special."

"Special?"

Now that was new to her. Eve was not interested in anyone. She wondered.

"It's about a boy?"

"Ouch!"

Upon hearing that, Eve was startled and cut her finger. She pulled her hand and saw blood leaking out, making Ophelia panic.

"Oberon! Get medic aid!"

Eve's personal guard heard Ophelia call and ran to get med kit.

"I'm sorry, master."

"It's ok."

She put her finger in her mouth and sucked it to clean blood for a while.

"… you're right, it's about a man I like." She confessed "But he didn't talk to me."

"Why? He's a jerk?" Ophelia frowned.

"No, not like that." Eve shook her head "If I try to talk with her, I fear both of us would be a subject of scandal and he would be in danger of boys so I stay silent and follow him in the shadow."

"Eve…" Ophelia was not sure if her master's plan could work, though it was a big chance to have him talk to her "Ok, I will help you with this, but promise me one thing."

"?"

"After this, you need to chat with him. Staying in the shadow won't push your progress further."

"Chat with him…"

Even though her face was neutral, her cheeks were blushing.

"I will try."

* * *

The next morning, Eve waved her servants goodbye and on her way to school. She crossed the street and headed straight to her destination.

Only to be stopped by a group of men standing before her.

"Oya oya, what a good looking princess."

Eve frowned upon seeing them, their eyes staring at her body that made her want to slap them. a pointy thing that poked her back as a small knife was near her throat.

"If you try to do anything funny, you know what will happen to you, right?"

Eve had no choice but to follow them in the dark alley. They pushed her on the wall, with one of them having a camera. The bald one took away her bag and began searching valuable things inside. All he found were books and notebooks for school. He searched further and took lunch boxes out.

"What do we have here, lunch boxes? She made for someone else if she has two of them."

At this, Eve struggled to break free to take those boxes back but was slammed back on the wall, which force Eve let out a yelp.

"Do that again and we won't hesitate to kill you, little girl." The man threatened with his knife near her throat "But since we're gentlement, we will give you back those boxes under one condition. Strip your clothes right here and now or we will ruin your boxes."

Her eyes widened upon hearing their demand. One of them held her lunch boxes and was about to drop them in garbage in. She gritted her teeth, holding her fury back those assaults. She were forced to unbutton her shirt slowly one by one till the last button was open. Her hand hesitated again, she didn't want to reveal her body to them.

"What are you doing?! Take off your shirt now! Or we force you!"

Two of them pinned her on the walls and tried to shred her shirt while Eve gripped it with her strength. She wanted to slap them but they would ruin her lunch boxes. All she could do right now was silent, praying for help.

Behind the man who held her lunch boxes, a red spiky haired wearing the same uniform as Eve stepped out of the shadow with a bamboo sword on his shoulder, watching the scene happening before him.

"Look fun, you guys?"

"It sure is- wait, what the-"

*Bash*

A heavenly strike hit his neck that forced him scream out of pain and passed out. He caught Eve's lunch boxes before they could touch the ground, alarming other men.

"What the f-"

He thrusted his sword on another one's gut, forcing him gasp in pain and knelt down with his hands on his stomach before his face met the ground by red head's leg.

He turned around to find a knife right on his way. He just simple spun around, dodging knife and, holding both his hands, slammed his sword right on the arm that could hear loud cracks by broken bones and a thunder roar afterward. Elsword kicked his face, knocked him out cold. The camera that he dropped got smashed by Elsword's leg.

"You little sicks know how to angry me, don't you?"

"W-Who the f-"

Other one couldn't react as he was approached by Elsword, his scared eyes met crimson fury eyes.

"I'm your Death."

A knee butt hit on his gut and elbow on his nape to knock him down. The last one was holding Eve as hostage, knife close to her neck.

"D-Don't go near me! Or I will kill this girl!"

"… Heh… too late…"

Another figure behind him raised his hand and chopped his neck hard enough to break his neck, thus knocking him out cold.

"You should have made it more bloodshed, Elsword."

"It would be fun, but it would scare Eve and I don't want to involve with polices, Add."

"Keh, screw with polices. I would kill them right here and now if I were you. But since you left them with few broken bones, that's fine to me." Add smirked "Now go get your queen back to her home. I'mma on my way to school."

Add left Elsword and Eve with his hand waving behind. Elsword looked at Eve who was covering her body, her face was still angry at them and was about to cry. He took off his coat and covered her body, earning a surprise look from her.

"It's not safe here. Let's go."

After that, Both Elsword and Eve skipped their classes to head back to Elsword's home. Eve sat on the counch while waiting for Elsword to take med kit to clean the dirt and cure the scratches on her neck. Her lunch boxes were placed on table.

"There, it should be fine." Elsword finished putting med sticker on her neck.

"Thank you, Elsword."

They then went into silent. Both couldn't say what they should talk with each other. They hadn't met oftenly. Eve just picked up lunch boxes and opened it to see the content of it was messed up a little, though it ruined her effort to decorate it well.

Elsword sniffed the smell of the boxes and then recognized it, the familiar homemade lunch box he had eaten.

"Eve, you made this?"

She knew Elsword recognized and nodded, handing lunch box to Elsword.

"I hope it's not being weird to you, because I want to talk to you." She muttered.

Elsword shook his head and put lunch box on the table.

"No, it's not. It's… um… you lunch box is delicious. I have been wondering who made it till now. Thanks, Eve."

Eve let out a rare smile on her lips. She caught Elsword's left arm and cuddle into his shoulder, which earned a surprised face from Elsword.

"E-Eve?"

"Finally I can talk with you."

She had been waiting too long for this, and she could chat with him normally.

Though it's not the best time.

"I'm home, Elsword- heh?"

Unfortunately(?), his sister went home with a package on her shoulder. She was given days off to visit her little brother who was thought living alone. But she was wrong.

In her mind, the silver haired girl was his girlfriend.

"Oh my, my little brother has grown up. He didn't need this sister anymore." She fakely sobbed and fell on her knees and hands with a fake sad expression before she left the house.

"I-It's Not What You Think, Sis!"

While Elsword was trying to pull Elesis, Eve giggled.

The next day, both Elsword and Eve had lunch boxes made by Eve herself since Elsword asked her to make it for him, which she accepted. They had lunch together on the terrace and chat along with their hobby and dream. Furthermore, it became a new that both of them were dating in secret and became a popular couple, though Elsword was being hunted down by the boys in university but he proved them his capable to deal with them.

Eve sat on the top of the building, hugging her now boyfriend's arm as she had a peaceful nap. Beside them were two of the empty lunch boxes they have eaten. It had helped her to be with him.

"Thank you…"

* * *

Yuu-chan: And there we go, *stretch hands* Ah... i need a rest.

Laby: Not a chance, Yuu-chan.

Yuu-chan: a le?

Laby: Laby wants to read Yuu-chan's forbidden books, Yuu-chan's books!

Yuu-chan: What?! Wait, no! Don't read them! Rena will kill me!

Laby: No! Laby wants it!

Yuu-chan: A-Anyway, R-Read and Rev-view for me! And pray Rena won't kill me after this! Laby!

(a mess of Laby and me fighting to take that book before she threw an unintentionally magical ball at the monitor and shut down.)


End file.
